Case
by multiply014
Summary: CoAi Week Day 6: Genius. Case 180629: The woman, "Shiho", is getting exceedingly cranky and demanding. Why? [CoAi] [ShinShi]


**A/N** _CoAi Week Day 6!_

 _Surprisingly, it's easy to think of an idea for this prompt, Genius, but it's super hard to write! I think the idea I took is something everyone can already guess (and maybe have already written) though. XD_

 _But hey, here you go! XD_

* * *

 **Day 6. Genius : Case**

 _Case 180629: The woman, "Shiho", is getting exceedingly cranky and demanding. Why? [CoAi] [ShinShi]_

 _How can I realize this_ only _now?_

On a quiet afternoon, Kudo Shinichi, Tokyo Metropolitan Police's finest detective, suddenly bolted up in his seat, snatching his phone from his desk and clutching his car keys in his pockets, and ran to the parking lot.

 _Kudo Shinichi, you stupid, stupid detective!_

On his way he bumps into someone, he doesn't really see, and he hastily apologizes but he only hears, "Eh, Shinichi-kun? Where to? A case?" Must be Megure-keibu.

 _She's been annoyed as hell with me even more than usual._

He reaches his car and gets on the driver's seat, turning on the engine in almost a frenzy. He tries to keep to the speed limit, since he'd be even more held up if he got ticketed for speeding, but it's difficult, and he almost misses the flower shop.

 _She's more uncooperative than usual, even flatout telling me to order takeout or starve._

He picks up the bouquet she loves, the one he always gets her (when she's mad), scribbling in haste on the cute little scented card attached.

 _Prideful woman refuses to take medicine when I offered it to her, even when she's been having severe headaches the past days._

As soon as he picks up the flowers and pays, he's out the door and back in his car, driving, still in an almost manic state.

 _When I leave for the morning, she doesn't bother seeing me out._

He's near their driveway, and suddenly he's nervous.

 _And when I come back from the department, she's snacking on some fruit she's gotten somehow, somewhere, and slaps my hand when I try to get some._

He gets out of the car. He cradles the bouquet and suddenly it feels like seven years ago all over again. Heart pounding in his chest, the same flowers in his hands, about to knock on his own door to see her. He lets out a nervous chuckle.

 _There's only one answer._

He opens the door. "Shiho, I'm home!"

Miyano Shiho turns to him from the sofa, a bit surprised, eyes immediately zooming into the bouquet he's holding. Her left eyebrow is raised, but her eyes are wide, her lips turned up a bit. She's curious, not angry, even a bit amused. A good sign.

She's waiting for him to say something. She eats a slice of orange.

"I figured it out."

"Oh?"

"You've been irritable, and you've been avoiding me."

"Oh, really."

"The signs are all there. I should have noticed sooner."

"Noticed what?"

"That..."

"Hmm?"

"...I forgot your birthday! Or was it our anniversary? Or maybe—"

She throws a cushion at him and gets up from the sofa.

 _She's angry. She's stomping. Cute._ "I'm kidding! Don't be angry!" He stops laughing when she turns to face him with a stare ready to obliterate him.

He approaches her, slowly. "I'm joking."

He gives her the bouquet, and, understanding his silent apology, she accepts. "Read the card."

 _I know you don't want me to know yet, but I love you. Both of you. Let's be the greatest partners_ _—_ _this time as mom and dad!_ — _S_

Her gaze turns soft, lips smiling. She looks at him, and says, her tone gentle, "I'm not sure yet, too early to have it checked… And you're still an ass."

"But you love me anyway."

"Can't be too sure about that."

"Eh?! You married me!"

"Just kidding."

He leans in; she meets him halfway. They share a sweet kiss. Short and chaste, his lips barely touching hers, like their first one. But this time his left hand is on the small of her back, his right hand on her belly.

It doesn't take a genius to know this family of two—soon to be three—will be (is) happy.

* * *

 _ **Long author's note alert! XD**_

 _This week is great! People taking time to read, and most are even leaving feedback! I am overwhelmed... I'm happy! Thank you! T_T_

 _ **Domain of Distortion** , oh no, the second chapter (of_ One Rainy Afternoon _) veers away from what is likely to happen, and goes to rom-com territory XD I hope you still enjoy the fic anyway! :D_

 _ **Guest** ,_ _hmm, sequel for_ Midnight _? XD I don't know... It'd be difficult! XD_

 _If you have time, please don't hesitate to comment if something sucks, or doesn't flow right, or just doesn't fit! Especially when things are hazy and unclear! I'm happy just by the fact that you've shared your time with me (by reading it, no matter how bad it is! And then even giving feedback!)_

 _For people who do enjoy my writing, I'm glad that I at least made you happy that moment. It makes the hours, sometimes days, I spend on writing even more fulfilling. T_T :D_


End file.
